Salida
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Los de primero festejan una tradición de Halloween que se ha llevado por años en el club de voleibol. Una prueba que se sale de control y personas inesperadas los han metido en un gran problema. Ahora su deber es salir de ahí, vivos.


_Varios días tarde pero finalmente pude subir este especial de Halloween. Aclaro que es mi primer fic no Yaoi, aunque hay una que otra mención._

 _Advertencia: Intenté contenerme lo más que pude._

* * *

—Esto es absurdo —habló Tsukishima con mirada cansada.

—Vamos Tsukishima, será divertido —se entusiasmó Hinata mientras daba pequeños brincos en su lugar.

—¿No será que tienes miedo? —preguntó Kageyama con sonrisa burlona.

—En realidad —intervino Yamaguchi—, a Tsukki siempre le ha parecido aburrido este tipo de cosas.

—Yo sólo espero que termine rápido —suspiró Yachi mientras se daba pequeñas palmadas en el pecho.

—No te preocupes Yachi —le habló Yamaguchi con una sonrisa—. Yo voy a protegerte.

Era noche de Halloween y el club de voleibol tenía una tradición: cada noche de esa festividad, los integrantes de primero debían ir a un lugar en específico y conseguir un balón que había sido colocado en alguna parte por sus superiores.

—Anímense chicos, que la tuvieron fácil —habló Nishinoya con su típica sonrisa—. ¿Verdad?

—Muy cierto —Asintió Tanaka—. El año pasado a nosotros nos tocó en el cementerio y a los de tercero fue en un bosque.

—Bueno —Tsukishima levantó una ceja—, no creo que la casa abandonada de la colina sea fácil.

Todos contemplaron la enorme casa de dos pisos que estaba frente a ellos: Vieja y solitaria. Con ventanas cubiertas por tablas de madera y cristales rotos. Llena de telarañas y polvo por todos lados. Los demás de primero asintieron.

—Vamos, será divertido —Nishinoya le dio una fuerte palmada a Tsukishima en la espalda.

—Recuerden la regla —Tanaka le entregó una linterna a Kageyama—: No pueden salir hasta que hayan conseguido el objetivo.

Kageyama abrió la puerta y un fuerte rechinar rompió el silencio, seguido por un tronido en el cielo. Yachi se sujetó del hombro de Yamaguchi debido al inesperado estruendo.

—Con ambientación incluida, lo que faltaba —habló cansado Tsukishima.

Cuando entraron, los de segundo cerraron la puerta.

—Los demás ya está en sus posiciones ¿Verdad? —preguntó Tanaka y Nishinoya asintió—. Entonces sólo faltamos nosotros.

Se observaron por un momento y sonrieron divertidos.

—Bien —habló Hinata animado—, ¿Dónde podrá estar el objetivo?

—Habrá que ir de habitación por habitación —Kageyama se puso a pensar.

—Eso tomará mucho tiempo —suspiró Tsukishima—. Probablemente la pusieron en el punto más alto.

—Tendría sentido, Tsukki.

—Entonces —Kageyama suspiró mientras prendía la linterna—, empecemos con esto de una vez.

Kageyama caminaba al frente, a su lado estaba Hinata, quien poco a poco le idea ya no le parecía tan buena. Atrás estaba Yamaguchi con las mejillas coloreadas debido a que Yachi sujetaba su brazo con discreción. Tsukishima por otro lado, observaba a su alrededor sin mucho ánimo.

Subieron las escaleras que rechinaban a cada paso. Una vez arriba, comenzaron a recorrer el gran pasillo con lentitud y examinar cada habitación.

—Esto está tomando más tiempo de lo pensado —se quejó Kageyama después de quince minutos de recorrido—. ¡Por qué tiene que ser esta casa tan enorme y con muchos pasillos!

—Es una mansión europea —Tsukishima abrió la puerta que estaba a un lado, suspiró cansado y la volvió a cerrar—. Es común que esté construida de este modo —observó a Yachi por unos segundos y sonrió divertido—. Justo como las películas de terror.

La pequeña emitió un pequeño quejido.

—Tsukki —lo reprendió Yamaguchi.

—Estaremos bien —Hinata tomó la perilla de la puerta que estaba a un lado—. Esto no da tanto… —su frase quedó a medias la momento en que al abrir la puerta, una cabeza cayó delante de él.

Hinata gritó y se escondió detrás de Kageyama. Todos se quedaron estáticos hasta que Tsukishima comenzó a reír.

—¡No es gracioso! —gritó Hinata.

—Claro que lo es —tomó la linterna y apuntó hacia la cabeza que colgaba en la entrada —¿Lo ves? Es la cabeza de una muñeca.

—Ya… ya lo sabía —se justificó mientras se separaba del pelinegro.

—Supongo que los superiores no nos lo dejaran tan fácil —dijo Yamaguchi con voz un poco temblorosa.

—Así es —siseó una voz.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Tsukishima al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Volteó y su mirada se encontró con una mano esquelética. Llevó la luz de la linterna atrás de él y la imagen de un tenebroso cráneo con partes llenas de carne y sangre se hizo presente.

Todos gritaron y corrieron hasta perderse en la oscuridad del siguiente pasillo.

—Bueno —detrás del esqueleto apareció el capitán—, creo que me he pasado un poco.

Después de eso los sustos se volvieron frecuentes.

Sabanas volando, un Nishinoya con un cuchillo en la cabeza, ruidos provenientes de varios lados y muchas cosas más fueron los causantes de varios sustos. Pero lo más aterrador o deprimente para ellos fueron varias frases con sangre impregnadas en un largo pasillo:

 _"No le ganaras a Oikawa, Rey tirano"_

 _"No serás el siguiente Pequeño Gigante"_

 _"Tsukishima te ignora todo el tiempo"_

 _"Los Shortcakes dejarán de existir"_

 _"Siempre juzgas un libro por su portada"_

—Ya me cansé —se quejó Hinata—. Esto ya no es divertido.

—Nunca lo fue —corrigió Tsukishima.

Los cinco llevaban varios minutos caminando sin que los asustaran de nuevo. Primero escucharon varios gritos, golpeteos y finalmente el silencio. Al principio agradecieron que dejaran de asustarlos pero después comenzó a volverse estresante.

Yamaguchi observó la ventana y suspiró al darse cuenta que la tormenta ya se había soltado.

Siguieron caminando y se detuvieron cuando de una de las esquinas apareció Tanaka.

—Chicos —susurró el de segundo.

—¡Tanaka-sempai! —habló Yamaguchi con alivio al verlo.

—Corran —volvió a susurrar. De entre sus labios salieó sangre, cayó al suelo y en su espalda se distinguió el mango de un cuchillo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Hinata rio nervioso.

—Oh, que buena actuación —Hinata soltó un gran suspiro y comenzó a acercarse hasta que Tsukishima sujetó su hombro.

—Espera.

—¡Hey!

—Silencio —habló mientras regresaba lo hacía retroceder.

Todos se quedaron callados y escucharon un tararear que se hacía más fuerte. De entre la oscuridad del pasillo comenzó a acercarse una presencia.

Detrás de Tanaka una persona apareció. Con la poca luz que proporcionaba la ventana que estaba a un lado, se presentó un adulto que no pasaba los treinta. De cabelló largo, negro y enmarañado. El hombre al verlos sonrió.

—Miren que tenemos aquí, más ovejas extraviadas.

—Y usted es —habló Kageyama con seriedad.

—Pero que descortés eres. —De donde salió Tanaka se apareció otro hombre. Su apariencia era más pulcra, de cabello castaño y ordenado. Al verlos les sonrió con dulzura—. Mucho gusto —saludo con una reverencia—. Mi nombre es Ted Bundy y él es Andrei Cikatilo. —Tsukishima se alertó—. Estábamos de paso y escuchamos unos gritos.

—Lo sentimos si los asustamos —comenzó a hablar Hinata—, pero…

—Ted Bundy —interrumpió Tsukishima con seriedad—, hombre inteligente que secuestró, torturó, violó y mató a 30 mujeres entre los años de 1974 y 1978 —ante esas palabras sus compañeros se tensaron y el de cabelló castaño entornó los ojos. Tsukishima prosiguió—: Andrei Cikatilo, asesinó a 52 mujeres y niños entre 1978 y 1990. También conocido como "el carnicero de Rostov".

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el hombre castaño rio divertido.

—Estás muy informado.

—Uno puede encontrar cosas interesantes cuando se pone a navegar en internet.

—Pues que se le puede hacer.

Cuando los hombres se acercaron a ellos, Tsukishima se mostró más alerta, Kageyama sujetó la mano de Hinata y Yamaguchi se posicionó delante de Yachi.

El de cabello negro sujetaba un largo y pesado martillo y una soga adornaba su cintra. Mientras su acompañante llevaba una katana en la única mano que mostraba. Ambos tenían varias manchas de sangre adornado sus vestimentas.

—¿Saben? —habló el hombre del martillo—. Al refugiarnos aquí no pensamos que vendría alguien —se sentó sobre el cuerpo inerte de Tanaka —, hasta que esta mañana aparecieron dos personas: uno de cabello castaño y otro con un lunar cerca del ojo —sacó el cuchillo y se la entregó a su acompañante. Comenzó a jugar con la sangre que se esparcía en el suelo—. Teníamos pensado atacarlos pero entonces escuchamos lo que tenían lo que iban a hacer. Así que decidimos esperar.

—Y nuestra espera valió la pena —el de la katana hundió su afilada arma en el cuello del cuerpo que yacía en el suelo. Yachi gritó ante ese acto y el del martillo comenzó a reír—. Nos facilitaron las cosas, muchachos.

—Corran —susurró Kageyama pero nadie se movió.

—Verán —comenzó el de cabello castaño—. A nosotros nos gusta mucho esta festividad porque es divertido ver como se asustan entre sí con todo tipo de bromas. Pero —lanzó un objetó que tenía en su mano oculta— nuestras bromas son las mejores.

Aquel objetó cayó al suelo y comenzó a rodar hacia ellos. Todos contuvieron el aliento y las piernas de Yachi la traicionaron al descubrir de qué se trataba. Con ojos muy abiertos, mandíbula suelta y una expresión de terror en esos orbes castaños ahora muertos.

—A… A… —Tartamudeó Hinata —Asa...

—¡Corran! —gritó Kageyama mientras corría sin soltar a Hinata.

Tsukishima tomó a Yachi entre sus brazos y corrió en la misma dirección mientras era seguido por Yamaguchi.

Ambos adultos comenzaron a reír.

—¿Vamos tras ellos? —se levantó el del martillo y le entregó el cuchillo.

—Todavía no —el de cabelló castaño limpió el arma con un pañuelo y lo guardó.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora —sonrió.

Los jugadores de Karasuno corrieron hasta detenerse en un gran salón de estudio. Tsukishima soltó a Yachi con cuidado.

—Ese era —comenzó a decir Hinata con voz neutra y mirada perdida.

—No lo digas —habló Kageyama.

—Ese era…

—Que te calles.

—Ese era la cabeza de Asahi-san.

Al escuchar eso, Yachi se cubrió la boca, corrió a una esquina y comenzó a vomitar. Tsukishima cerró los ojos y Yamaguchi se acercó a ella para tratar de tranquilizarla.

—¡Te dije que no lo dijeras, demonios! —lo sujetó de su ropa pero Tsukishima lo detuvo.

—No es momento para sus juegos. Necesitamos salir de aquí cuando antes.

Kageyama soltó a Hinata y suspiró para tratar de tranquilizarse. Tomó su teléfono que estaba en su pantalón y chasqueó enojado su lengua.

—Sin señal.

—Igual yo —habló Tsukishima.

—Hinata ¿Tienes señal en tu teléfono? —preguntó Kageyama—. Te estoy hablando —frunció el entrecejo al ver su mirada todavía perdida.

—Ese era…

—Sí, lo era —Kageyama le dio la razón.

El cuerpo de Hinata comenzó a temblar hasta que sintió ser rodeados por unos brazos. Levantó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada llena de preocupación del pelinegro.

—Kageyama —lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Se hundió en el pecho del mayor mientras ahogaba su pequeño llanto. Tobio acarició su cabello mientras analizaba la habitación.

Yachi había terminado y ahora era consolada por Yamaguchi. Tsukishima estaba por hablar pero un estruendo lo detuvo.

La puerta emitió fuertes ruidos y se quebró ante el golpeteo de un martillo.

Yamaguchi llevó a Yachi junto a los demás.

—Qué lindo —la puerta se abrió y el de cabello castaños los miraba con una sonrisa—. Se nota que son muy unidos.

El del martillo comenzó a buscar su objetivo y sonrió al encontrarlo.

—La pido a ella —señaló a Yachi y la pequeña comenzó a temblar—. Después iré por el más pequeño.

—Hecho —asintió su acompañante—. Yo me quedaré con los tres restantes.

—Ni hablar, ya acabaste con los otros tres.

—Al igual que tú —suspiró—. Terminaste con el otro enano, el de cabello platinado y la joven de cabello negro.

—¡Ah! Esa preciosidad. Me hubiera gustado escuchar sus gritos pero tuve que destrozar su mandíbula para evitar que hiciera mucho ruido porque no queríamos asustarlos —miró a Yachi y le sonrió—. Espero y tú puedas complacerme.

—Qué te parece si…

—Tsukishima, Yamaguchi —susurró Kageyama mientras la pareja hablaba entre ellos—. ¿Vieron la puerta que está atrás? —ambos asintieron—. Necesitamos salir de aquí. Si uno logra escapar será suficiente. Ellos se asustaran y se irán.

—Entiendo.

—Oigan, oigan. No es de buena educación que no nos presten atención.

Todos retrocedieron cuando el hombre se acercó a ellos con el arma punzocortante. Kageyama se apresuró a la puerta ya agradeció que estuviera abierta. Yamaguchi y Yachi les siguieron el paso a sus compañeros pero el hombre del martillo se los impidió. Tuvieron que correr en el sentido contrario para poder escapar.

El de cabello negro corrió hacia ellos y el su acompañante caminó con tranquilidad al lado opuesto.

Yamaguchi y Yachi corrían sin mirar atrás. Acelerando ante la risa que se acercaba a ellos. Entraron a una puerta y se encontraron en la parte superior de la biblioteca.

—Si bajamos es probable que lleguemos al segundo piso y con ello a la salida —jadeó Yamaguchi mientras se acercaba a las escaleras.

El grito de Yachi lo detuvo y cuando volteó se asustó al ver que no estaba sola.

El de cabello negro sonría sujetaba la cuerda con sus manos. Yachi se movía con brusquedad mientras el aire comenzaba a faltarle debido a la soga sobre su cuello.

Yamagucho sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó hacia él. Ambos cayeron al suelo y Yachi comenzó a toser.

—¡Yachi, corre! ¡Yo lo detendré!

—No —su voz se quebró mientras gotas caían al suelo—. ¡No te dejaré!

—¡Hazlo!

—Yama…

—No me interrumpas mientras voy por mi pequeña.

El hombre le dio un fuerte golpe a Yamaguchi y se incorporó. Estaba por acercarse a Yachi pero Yamaguchi volvió a impedírselo.

—¡Yamaguchi!

—¡Te lo prometí! ¿Recuerdas? —se aferró al hombre que se movía con violencia—. ¡Prometí que te protegería!

—Tadashi —más lágrimas corrieron sobre sus mejillas.

—¡Corre, Hitoka, corre!

La pequeña baló las escaleras y salió a toda prisa.

—¡Pero mira lo que hiciste! —bufó con violencia mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en el estómago—. Mi lindura se ha escapado —chasqueó molesto la lengua. Suspiró molesto—. Bueno, ya iré por ella después. Creo que así es más divertido.

—No lo harás —tosió—. No te lo permitiré.

El hombre comenzó a carcajearse.

—Y dime —sujetó su cabello con fuerza y lo obligó a verlo —¿Cómo lo impedirás si estarás muerto?

Con la cuerda que traía amarró su cuello y lo obligo a levantarse.

—Me gustan más las mujeres y los niños pero ¿Sabes una cosa? —lo aventó de la orilla.

Yamaguchi se movía con violencia mientras colgaba de la soga. Emitía pequeños gemidos que eran opacados por las sádicas risas del mayor.

El hombre sujetaba la cuerda y la movía con violencia de vez en cuando. Cuando el cuerpo dejó de moverse lo soltó, emitiendo y seco sonido al caer al suelo.

—Siempre tengo tiempo para un pequeño aperitivo antes del plato fuerte.

Tomó su martillo y se dirigió hacia donde desapareció la menor mientras comenzaba a cantar.

—

—¿Dónde está Yachi y Yamaguchi? —preguntó Kageyama mientras jadeaba por tanto haber corrido.

Tsukishima chasqueó molestó la lengua.

—¿Estarán bien? —preguntó Hinata en un leve susurró.

—Lo estarán —contestó Tsukishima—. Yamaguchi es fuerte y la protegerá.

—Debemos salir de aquí cuanto ant…

Su frase se detuvo de golpe.

—¿Kageyama?

—¡No te acerques!

—¿Eh?

—Vamos, vamos —se escuchó detrás del jugador nueve de Karasuno.

De entre las sombras unos brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Kageyama.

—No debes de ser tan grosero con tu amigo —se le acercó a su oído y susurró—: Kageyama —comenzó a reír ante el cuerpo que abrazaba.

—¡Váyanse!

—Pero…

—No, no. Ellos no pueden irse todavía.

Soltó a Kageyama pero él se aferró al abrazo.

—¡Largo! —gritó mientras evitaba al hombre dirigirse hacia ellos —¡Tsukishima!

Kei frunció el ceño. Sujetó a Hinata y comenzó a correr.

—Pero que amigo tan más leal. Lástima que eso no ayude en esta situación.

El cuerpo de Kageyama soltó un espasmo ante la navaja que había perforado su estómago.

—Deberías estar agradecido —habló con tranquilidad mientras movía con lentitud la afilada arma de un extremo a otro—. A diferencia de mi compañero que hace todo con brusquedad. Yo disfruto la belleza del arte de matar.

Kageyama intentó gritar de dolor pero una mano se lo impidió.

—Yo no busco los gritos, no —lentamente introdujo su mano en la entrada que había creado. Sintiendo la sangre que escurría y la temperatura caliente de ese cuerpo que aprisionaba—. Yo busco el terror en las miradas. Sí, ese terror —sonrió ante los orbes azules que soltaban lágrimas—. Así que alégrate ¿Quieres? —sonrió con cinismo mientras su mano se escabullía más en el interior del joven—. Porque te convertiré en una hermosa obra de arte.

—

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con lentitud, siendo acompañada por su rechinar. A ella entró uno de los hombres, dando firmes pasos que levantaban el polvo con sus botas tipo militar.

 _—London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady._

El hombre cantaba al dar lentos pasos por toda la habitación. Su gruesa voz retumbaba en los oídos de la única persona que se encontraba ahí.

Yachi temblaba bajó la cama, cubriéndose la boca mientras gotas saladas salían de sus ojos y pasaban sobre sus manos para terminar en el suelo.

 _—London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down…_

—¡NOOO! —gritó Yachi al sentir ser arrastrada hacía afuera, aferrando sus uñas al suelo de madera.

—Pero que tenemos aquí —habló con una sonrisa. Yachi gritaba y se movía con violencia pero se detuvo cuando el hombre dio un fuerte martillazo al lado de su cabeza—. Espero puedas entretenerme —Yachi se atrevió a observarlo a los ojos y supo que su destino estaba condenado al encontrarse con una retorcida sonrisa en su rostro—, _my fair lady._

Yachi gritó de dolor al sentir el pesado martillo estrellarse en su pierna.

—¿Puedes oírlo? —preguntó con júbilo—. ¡Ah! El crujir de los huesos es lo más hermoso que puede haber. Así que —volvió a levantar el martillo— sigue regalándome ese exquisito sonido.

El martillo subía y bajaba. El golpeteo del objeto pesado en la piel aumentaba. Los gritos de Yachi continuaban, uniéndoseles una fuerte risa. Unos cuantos golpes más y el martillo lleno de sangre se detuvo.

El hombre se alejó para apreciar su arte.

La pierna izquierda de Yachi estaba destrozada. Huesos fracturados sobresalían de la piel rota y líquido escarlata se extendía por el suelo. Hitoka sollozaba mientras su cuerpo tembloroso daba pequeños espasmos. De su boca salían gemidos y lágrimas seguían corriendo.

—Hermoso ¿No te parece, amiga? —se le acercó—. ¿Y sabes que es más hermoso? —levantó el martillo y sonrió—. Que apenas hemos comenzado.

—

—¡Por qué te fuiste! —gritó Hinata mientras lo empujaba.

—¡¿Acaso hubiera servido de algo?!

—Pudimos…

—¡Pudimos haber muerto!

Hinata estaba por gritar cuando un tararear lo detuvo. Ambos guardaron silencio poco a poco el tarareas se hacía más cercano.

Tsukishima abrió la gran puerta que estaba a un lado con mucho cuidado. Ambos se metieron y esperaron. Suspiraron aliviados cuando la persona pasó de largo y su voz se volvía cada vez más lejana.

—Tsukki, mira —susurró para mostrarle unas escaleras.

—Bien.

Ambos comenzaron a dirigirse a ellas para bajar. En medio de las escaleras Tsukishima se detuvo de golpe y su cuerpo se tensó.

—¿Tsukishima? —preguntó en un susurro.

Levantó la vista para verlo. Tsukishima estaba estático y con la vista en medio de la habitación. Intentó ver que era lo que había llamado su atención.

—No lo hagas —susurró mientras lo obligaba mirar al frente.

—Pero…

—Dije que no —volvió a caminar mientras se forzaba a contener las lágrimas—. Salgamos de esta biblioteca cuanto antes.

El silencio se había apoderado de ellos dos mientras recorrían un pasillo que parecía no tener fin.

Tsukishima abrió una de las puertas en busca de una salida o escondite. Hinata estaba por entrar cuando el más alto la cerró de golpe, impidiéndole ver el interior de la habitación.

—Aquí no —habló Kei para después darse la vuelta y caminar.

—Hay que escondernos.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces deja de…

Kei chasqueó molesto la lengua, sujetó la mano de Hinata y comenzó a caminar a pasos acelerados.

Shouyo estaba por reclamar pero se detuvo al notar que el cuerpo del más alto temblaba con discreción. Dirigió una mirada a la habitación y el relámpago que hizo acto de presencia mostró grandes manchas en parte de la puerta y el suelo. Pasó su vista hacia su mano que sujetaba la de su compañero y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas.

—Gracias —susurró mientras se aferraba a esa mano que se había manchado de escarlata.

Tsukishima siguió caminado, sujetando con firmeza la mano de Hinata y evitando vomitar mientras trataba de olvidar la imagen del cuerpo destrozado de aquella persona que ya no se convertiría en una grandiosa mánager.

Siguieron caminando hasta que el más alto no pudo más. Se detuvo y se recargó en la pared mientras se quitaba sus anteojos y emitía pequeños sollozos.

—Tsukishima.

—Sólo —aspiró hondo— dame un minuto.

—Claro —habló comprensivo.

Hinata decidió darle un poco de espacio. A pesar de no haber visto lo que él vio, se hiso una idea de lo que fue.

Decidió caminar por el siguiente pasillo en busca de la salida. Al no encontrarla bufó frustrado y se dio la vuelta para volver.

La respiración de Hinata se cortó ante la persona que tenía enfrente.

—Te estaba buscando —sonrió con amabilidad el de cabello castaño—. Tu amigo, Kageyama —Hinata soltó un ligero espasmo ante el nombre—. Entonces le atiné. Desde el comienzo pude notarlo —se le acerco y Hinata retrocedió—. Te amaba mucho y veo que tú también. Por lo que decidí darte un regalo especial para ti.

El hombre sujetó las manos de Hinata y le entregó un objeto.

Hinata bajó la vista y cayó al suelo con cuerpo tembloroso mientras observaba sus manos.

—¿No es lindo? —sonrió con cariño—. Ahora puedes decir que el corazón de Kageyama es completamente tuyo.

El mayor estaba por acercarle l katana cuando Tsukishima lo derribó. Ambos cayeron al suelo y unos anteojos se desprendieron de su dueño.

—¡Corre!

—Pero…

—¡Que corras de una maldita vez, Hinata idiota!

Hinata soltó un brinco, cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a correr mientras se obligaba a no mirar atrás.

Tsukishima se incorporó rápidamente. Estaba por tomar sus anteojos cuando cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir su mano ser atravesada por la espada oriental. Kei sujetó su mano con fuerza y apretó sus labios para impedir que el grito de dolor escapara.

—Eres inteligente y metódica —se agachó para quedar a su altura—. Igual que yo ¿sabes? Tal vez te deje vivir. Claro —el hombre lo sujetó del rostro con violencia y lo obligó a verlo—, todo depende de ti.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Tsukishima lo observó desafiante, tratando de ignorar la herida de su mano. El mayor soltó un largo silbido ante los ojos que no mostraban el terror que deseaba.

—Tienes una mirada interesante. Una mirada que no me esperaba pero que me gusta —habló con una sonrisa mientras le acercaba una delgada hoja filosa al rostro y la posicionó en su ojo derecho—. ¿Me la regalas?

La hoja se hundió sin problema y comenzó a moverte. El dolor fue tan grande que esa vez no pudo contener su grito. Tsukishima intentaba apartarlo con su mano libre sin mucho éxito. Moviéndose con violencia sin importarle la katana que hacía más grande la herida en la mano que tenía presa.

—Ya, ya —habló con voz calmada, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos—. Sólo tomara un segundo —sujetó el globo ocular con su mano y jaló de él. Movió la daga y cortó el nervió óptico—. ¿Lo ves? —sonrió satisfecho mientras contemplaba su regalo—. No fue tan difícil.

Kei sujetaba su rostro con fuerza, presionando su cuenca vacía de donde salía gran cantidad de sangre. Temblando en el suelo, jadeando y evitando darle el placer de escucharlo gritar.

—Está bien, está bien —intentó tranquilizarlo mientras le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda—. Puedes llorar si quieres. Dime, ¿Estás llorando?

Tsukishima levantó el rostro, aspiró hondó y con voz desafiante, habló:

—Vete a la mierda, hijo de puta —soltó.

—Sin duda —habló complacido al momento en que le acercaba el objeto filoso al ojo lleno de odio— una mirada interesante.

Hinata corría. Las lágrimas no paraban y en más de una ocasión cayó al suelo.

Contempló la entrada y una amarga sonrisa se presentó en su rostro. Obligó a sus piernas a correr. Estaba por cruzar el umbral cuando la imagen de un bate de béisbol se estrelló en su rostro.

Shouyo cayó al suelo y su cabeza adolorida comenzó a dar vueltas. De la puerta distinguió otro hombre. De cabello rubio y mirada seria.

—Permíteme presentarlo —habló el de la katana mientras se acercaba—. Él es Peter Kurten o como seguramente diría tu amigo ahora muerto, el vampiro de Dusseldorf.

—Tardaron más de lo pensado.

—Ya, ya. No es para tanto.

—Ni se atrevan a tocarlo que él es mío —el hombre con el martillo apareció.

—¿No crees que deberíamos dejarle un poco de diversión a Peter? —rio ante el chasquido molesto de su amigo—. Bueno pequeñin —se inclinó para quedar a su altura—. Nuestro amigo te dará un trato muy divertido.

—No… por favor —volvió a llorar—. Basta.

—Nos gustaría detenernos pero no podemos. Hoy es Halloween y es el único día en el que podemos divertirnos. Por cierto ¿es esto lo que estaban buscando? —le mostró el balón de voleibol. Acarició su cabeza y se lo entregó—. Felicidades —El hombre de cabello rubio se posicionó delante de él y levantó el bate—, has ganado —susurró antes de que dejara caer el objeto con violencia.

—

—Kenma, apúrate o llegaremos tarde a la fiesta de Bokuto —lo reprendió el de cabello oscuro mientras acomodaba su cabello hacia atrás.

—Dije que no voy a ir —se acurrucó en el sillón mientras cambiaba de canal—. Ve tú si quieres.

—Vamos —lo abrazó y se recargó en su cabeza—. No quiero estar solo.

—Va a estar Bokuto.

—Seguramente se perderá con Akaashi en algún momento de la noche.

—Por qué no invitaste a Tsukishima —volvió a cambiar de canal.

—Pastelito se negó porque odia las fiestas y cuando llamé a Yamaguchi para que lo convenciera me comentó que iban a ir a una tradición de su equipo.

—¿Tradición?

—Algo así como una prueba de valentía. Es de esas cosas dónde tienes que ir a lugares embrujados.

—Ah, entiendo —estaba por volverle a cambiar de canal cuando el mayor le quitó el control—. Kuroo.

—Vamos —lo sujetó del brazo y caminó hacia la puerta—. La fiesta de Halloween nos espera. Estaba pensado ¿Qué te parece si nosotros hacemos lo mismo? Pruebas de valor en esta fecha.

—No creo que…

—Será divertido —rio—. Le comentaré a Bokuto para ver si lo hacemos el próximo año.

Kenma seguía quejándose pero eso a Kuroo no le importo.

La sala quedó vacía, siendo el único sonido la televisión.

 _… así que ya saben. Tomen su mejor disfraz y disfruten de esta festividad llena de risas y dulces._

 _Pasando a cosas importantes. Recuerden que desde hace tres años en estas fechas han desaparecido varias personas, siendo encontradas después con mutilaciones y todo tipo de torturas. Por favor tomen precaución y eviten estar en lugares solitarios._

 _De acuerdo con las investigaciones se ha descubierto a tres personas como los posibles autores de tales actos inhumanos. También se ha descubierto que siguen un patrón y este año atacarán en la prefectura de Miyagi. Si la teoría es correcta, entonces el siguiente año será muy peligroso para nuestra capital._

 _Jóvenes de Tokio, por favor tengan cuidado para el próximo año._

 _Con esta nos despedimos y feliz Halloween a todos nuestros televidentes._


End file.
